


Dinner For Two

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Barbecue, Dating, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is cooking dinner for Ryo tonight, up on the roof.





	Dinner For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 26: Lantern at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Warm, late spring evenings were the best times for dining alfresco. Dee had taken his barbecue up on the roof of his building and was cooking up steaks on the grille to go with the crusty, freshly baked bread rolls he’d bought earlier and the salad he’d put together a little while ago. The cooler stood nearby, stocked with a six-pack of beer, and a tub of ice cream for dessert.

Since he’d been in court that morning, Dee had taken the rest of the day off while Ryo had been at work. He’d been waiting for the perfect opportunity to treat his baby to a home-cooked meal, and with the weather being so good over the past few days he’d decided tonight was the night. He wasn’t as good a cook as Ryo, but he knew how to barbecue, and pretty much anyone could make a salad.

A folding table and two chairs sat off to the side, the table spread with a cloth, held down against the slight breeze by the salad bowl, bread, and cutlery. The sun would be below the horizon by the time Ryo arrived, but that was okay; Dee had made sure there would be plenty of light. As soon as it started to get dark he lit the lanterns. Perfect.

Ryo arrived just after eight, having dropped off his jacket in Dee’s apartment before making his way up to the roof, as per Dee’s instructions when he’d phoned his lover earlier that afternoon to invite him over.

“Hey! You’re right on time, babe,” Dee greeted as Ryo stepped out of the stairwell onto the gritty surface of the roof. “Steaks are almost ready; take a seat.” He gestured towards the little table.

“This is a great idea, Dee.” As Ryo crossed the gravel and took a seat at the table, he suddenly laughed. “Pumpkin-shaped paper lanterns?”

Dee grinned, coming over to join his lover, carrying plates holding two perfectly cooked steaks, which he set on the table. “Why not? I’d already got ‘em, they were left over from Halloween last year, so I figured I might as well get some use out of ‘em. They give enough light for our purposes. You want a cold beer with your steak?”

“Mm, that would be good. Thanks.”

Fetching the beers, Dee popped the tops and handed one to Ryo. “Help yourself to salad and bread.”

Ryo did so and settled in to eat, sampling the steak with a happy sigh. “Delicious! When you invited me over for dinner on the roof, I was sort of expecting pizza or Chinese, not a steak dinner.”

“I may not be a world-class chef, but I know what I’m doing when it comes to barbecue. Steaks are easy; just have to make sure they cook evenly and don’t burn.”

“It’s perfect, just the way I like it.”

Dinner by the light of Halloween lanterns was oddly romantic, creating a cosy, intimate atmosphere. The perfect antidote to a tiring day.

The End


End file.
